Love between bosses & secretaries
by dinojino
Summary: Take a look how the secretaries going to make sure their bosses sure to fall for them and they're going to make sure none of them will escaped from their clutches. Honoka x Kotori, Nozomi x Umi, Eli x Maki. The pairings here are purely my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Love Live, anything weird in fanfiction is pure imagination.

Ever since μ's broke up, all of them didn't commit themselves into music anymore as they thought music would be different without the nine of them. Somehow they managed to find themselves, all working in the same company. But they were working in different department, some was even promoted to high positions after 2 years of working. If fate had played with them Honoka became an Office Manager and Kotori is her secretary, Eli became Finance Manager and Maki is her secretary and lastly Umi is the Sales Manager where Nozomi is her secretary.

The rest was probably stuck of continuing their boring work. "Why has my workload doubled up? Maybe I should find Umi-chan to find me with my work." Honoka has given up on herself ever since she took up the manager position. "Honoka-chan! Umi-chan has a lot of work to do but she works quietly on her, maybe a tea would calm you down" As her secretary and her best friend, Kotori sure knows how to calm her friend down. But deep inside her, she doesn't want to be her friend anymore….something much more than that…maybe the word girlfriend would be the closest word she could use at that moment. "Kotori-chan? Maybe if I had a boyfriend right now, I wouldn't be so stressed up right now.

"Honoka-chan? Are you like….in a hurry to find one?" Kotori was trying not to sound as depressed as she is now. "Ah! Actually I'm still not very interested in guys yet, so maybe you shouldn't worry too much."

"Honoka-chan I should be returning to my workplace now" Getting back on her work, Honoka waved Kotori to tell her she could go. "Sigh~ Honoka-chan is still the same, like how I met years ago."

"Kotori?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Love Live, anything weird in fanfiction is pure imagination.

"So Honoka-chan said those right into your face?" The three secretaries who had faced the same problem was talking in the pantry. "Come on, of all people Honoka is someone that action comes before her words." Maki was playing with her hair. "Maki-chan I think you're facing the same thing from the look on your face when you came out of Eli-cchi's room" As usual Nozomi was able to predict correctly. "N-Nozomi! You're not supposed to say that kind of thing right into someone's face like that" Maki as usual was embarrassed easily. "My card has predicted it would take the-"

"Nozomi? Maki? Kotori? Did I interrupt something important? If so, sorry as I was getting a drink myself since I couldn't get through you. I'm leaving soon, so you may continue" Umi had left as she felt the tension given out by the three. "Umi-chan nearly found out were we talking….Nozomi-chan? Are you ok?" Kotori heaved a sigh of relieved once she was out of sight but seeing Nozomi was staring blankly scared her. "That's it! We shall go on a long break and they would sure to know that they need us very much"

"So random? But what if it doesn't work?" Maki has thought this idea is pretty much will succeed but she was facing Eli, this made her lose all of her confidence. "Besides we need a real relaxation from all this workload, isn't this exciting enough?" Nozomi was not caring whether do any of them wanted to go or not. "Maki-chan surely this would test whether Eli-chan cared for you" Both of them knew they were close to victory seeing Maki blush upon the idea.

"B-But how long will we go and where will we go?"

"What! Two months! You got to be kidding me?!" All the three managers scream could be heard through the whole building. "I've sort out the files so you can find them better, so I'm taking my leave" Three of them had quickly packed their stuff and left the company. "FREEDOM! So our first destination is…"

"She left…me with all the workload…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Love Live, anything weird in fanfiction is pure imagination.

"So tell me again why our first destination is my house?" Maki was leisurely drinking the tea that her mother had prepared. "Since we've two months of break, we should settle somewhere so we could brainstorm to find where we should go next" Nozomi was peacefully drinking her tea. "You didn't answer my question? Our first destination of the break is my house? You're joking right?" Maki was getting angry that Nozomi was not treating her seriously. "Maki you shouldn't act like a spoiled brat in front of your friends"

"Mum she's the one who making me angry" Maki knew she couldn't do anything when her mum is around. "This is only the place that I thought they hasn't come before" Nozomi finally replied her. "Plus Eli-cchi knew where my house is and Honoka-chan and Umi-chan knew Kotori-chan house is so your house is the most ideal place." Nozomi continued. "Are you girls in danger or what?" Mrs Nishikino was wondering about when she heard their conversation. "Mum actually…..we took a long break because we wanted to see how certain people feels for us."

"Maybe is it a girl or girls? But hope you don't play around with their feelings or someone would get hurt, if you're hiding from them wouldn't the vacation house be the best way to hide?"

"Umi-chan!" Once Honoka spotted Umi, she went to give her a big hug. "Honoka what's wrong? Isn't Kotori helping you?" Eli had to ask questions so Honoka would let go of Umi and answer her. "She went on a long break since yesterday…I had to do everything myself now" As she speaks she starts to get more depressed. "Then that's weird Kotori and Nozomi went from a long break from yesterday too"

"Nozomi!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Love Live, anything weird in fanfiction is pure imagination.

"Why are we in front of Maki's house?" The three had took a few days off to find their secretaries. "Knowing Nozomi, she would come here first because she would thought that we would go to Kotori's or her house but not Maki's house. Plus we all know that Maki's family had a few vacation house, we may have to visit a few of them" Eli explained along the way as they got invited in by Maki's mother. "Kotori-chan! Maki-chan! Nozomi-chan! Why are you guys here?"

"Honoka-chan how did you find us?" Kotori was shock to see that the three of them were able to find them. "How did we find you girls isn't as important as why we want to know you girls are here" Before Honoka can answer the question, Umi had asked them back a question. "My, my, what's with this atmosphere?" Nozomi came out from nowhere and was her usual self. "Nozomi it was your idea right? To bring Kotori to Maki's house for refugee" As her first and best friend, Eli knew what she was thinking about.

"Then Eli-cchi, why am I doing all this for?" Nozomi knew that none of them had the answer to this question. "I knew something weird had happened between the three of you after the talk you had at the pantry. Three girls gathering like this….then you must have love problems right?" Umi had correctly guessed why they were here. "Ahh… then you should have told us, then we would help you"

"Honoka i-it's not what you're thinking about!" The three of them didn't know Honoka was very dense at things like love. "Isn't this why you didn't want to go to work?" Honoka was puzzled that she thought wrongly but when she saw Eli and Umi was blushing, she was more confused. "Honoka maybe we should leave first, w-we have something on later!" Both Eli and Umi knew the girls problem were them, they decided the best way was to run away from them.


End file.
